Milik Siapa?
by daffodila
Summary: Boneka jatuh dan mengenai kepala Switch. Boneka itu mengingatkan Switch pada sesuatu, seseorang. Milik siapakah boneka itu? RnR please


**One shoot fiction**

**Disclaimer: Kenta Shinohara**

Switch pulang ke rumahnya setelah membeli sebuah alat elektronik. Ia berjalan dan tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh mengenai kepalanya. Ia mencari sumber datangnya benda tersebut, tapi ia tidak mengetahui darimana datangnya benda itu, padahal ia mempunyai banyak informasi, tentang apapun kecuali ini tentunya. _Ini tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan mengenai kepalaku, _batinnya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membawa benda itu ke rumahnya, benda itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, seseorang.

Switch mengambil benda yang tengah berada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. _Ini boneka binatang, tangan kirinya hampir lepas, _batinnya. Tanpa disangka, ia memperbaiki boneka itu, ia memasang tangan kiri boneka yang nyaris lepas.

_Dimana bonekaku? Terakhir, aku menyimpannya disini, di dalam tasku. Kenapa sekarang bonekaku tidak ada disana? Tidak! Itu boneka favoritku! Aku mungkin tidak bisa tidur tanpanya. Ia satu-satunya yang menemaniku dikala suka maupun duka, _batinnya sambil memandangi tempat dimana ia terakhir menyimpan bonekanya. Kesedihan tersurat di wajahnya. Ia mencarinya di sekitar kamarnya. Tapi, ia tetap tidak menemukannya. Ia mengambil kertas dan pensil. Ia menggambar bonekanya yang hilang di kertas yang telah ia ambil. Lalu menempelkan kertasnya di lemari, yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik selimutnya, mencoba tidur tanpa boneka kesayangannya.

Switch telah selesai memperbaiki boneka itu. Ia menyimpan boneka itu dan kacamatanya di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu tidurnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia menjatuhkan boneka itu. Lalu, ia mengambilnya. Ia menyadari bahwa di sekeliling leher boneka itu terdapat kalung yang bertuliskan "AK". _Sepertinya boneka ini milik seseorang yang berinisial AK, aku akan coba mencari orang yang berinisial AK, yang tinggal di jalan itu dari database-ku, _batinnya. Ia menyimpan boneka itu di mejanya lagi. Ia menarik selimutnya dan menutup mata tanpa kacamatanya.

Switch berjalan ke sekolahnya-Kaimei—melewati jalan dimana boneka jatuh mengenai kepalanya, karena itu satu-satunya jalan ke sekolahnya. Ia berjalan sambil melihat ke langit, bukan ke jalan. Menikmati indahnya langit di pagi itu. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Ia merasa seseorang menabrak dari sebelah kanannya. Ia baru menyadari ia berada di pertigaan, wajar saja seseorang menabraknya dari sebelah kanan. Ia berdiri dan melihat ke arah kanannya, ia melihat seseorang jatuh juga. Seorang gadis beskacamata _frame _merah dan surai hitamnya dikuncir ekor kuda duduk karena jatuh di sebelah kanan Switch.

"Oh, sekretaris dari OSIS." Ketik Switch pada _software_ bicara sintesisnya dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak ingat aku meminta pertolongan darimu untuk berdiri." Ujar Daisy dengan nada dinginnya, dan tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Daisy berdiri tanpa merespon tangan Switch.

"Aku _switchander, _ingat? Ha ha ha. Dengan demikian, aku menyodorkan tanganku untuk menolong." Ketik Switch.

"Diam! D.O.S! Kita bukan teman, maka jangan bertingkah seperti kita iya." ujar Daisy sambil meneruskan perjalanannya ke Kaimei dengan cepat. Switch membiarkannya pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mau berjalan bersama Daisy-gadis yang pernah menjadi rivalnya di pertarungan (*)_bibage _ dan pernah—sering-mengatainya karena ia adalah seorang _otaku._ Walaupun tadi ia berniat menolongnya, mungkin hanya untuk basa-basi. Switch menunggu sampai Daisy hilang dari pandangannya, dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke Kaimei.

"Himeko, apakah kau mempunyai boneka binatang?" Ketik Switch. _Tidak mungkin boneka itu milik Himeko, inisial Himeko bukan AK. Bodoh, kenapa tadi aku bertanya?_, batinnya. Ia menyesali apa yang telah ia ketik, karena jelas-jelas boneka itu bukan milik Himeko.

"Tidak. Tapi aku mempunyai pelolin, seperti yang kau tahu." Himeko menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari Switch. _Sebentar lagi ia akan bertanya mengapa aku bertanya pertanyaan tadi_, batin Switch.

"Mengapa kau bertanya, Switch? Aneh, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan boneka? Jadi, sekarang kau bukan hanya _otaku_ ya, kau suka boneka juga." Tanya Himeko sambil cekikikan, karena menurutnya yang ia tanyakan itu lucu. _Seperti apa yang aku kira_, batin Switch.

"Ayolah, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak suka boneka. Ini hanya… rumit." Ketik Switch. Suara yang ditimbulkan _laptop_-nya tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini oktafnya naik.

"Ada apa, Switch? Beritahu kami. Kami akan membantumu karena kami adalah SKET Dan! Dan tentu saja kau termasuk, Switch." Ujar pemimpin SKET Dan dengan bangga.

"Aku tidak suka bercerita, apalagi cerita yang panjang. Karena aku harus mengetik semua apa yang ingin aku ceritakan." Ketik Switch dingin, seperti biasanya. Himeko mulai marah dan mengalungi leher Switch menggunakan satu tangan dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan." Ketik Switch lagi.

"Sudah, sudah, Himeko. Switch, jika kau merasa malas mengetik, mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya menggunakan mulutmu?" Ujar Bossun. Ia sedikit menyesal. Ia merasa bersalah telah mengatakan itu. Ia berharap ia dapat menarik kata-katanya saat itu. Switch terlihat terkejut dan bingung, padahal biasanya tidak ada orang yang dapat membaca ekspresi wajahnya, semenjak setahun yang lalu.

"Jika aku berbicara, seseorang mungkin akan mati." Ketik Switch setelah wajahnya kembali ke wajah dinginnya. Swich mengingat tentang adiknya, Masafumi yang telah meninggalkan kakaknya dan semua orang yang tinggal di dunia untuk selamanya, setahun yang lalu. Bossun mengerti apa yang Switch maksud. Bossun tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa bertambah menyesal karena telah mengingatkan Switch pada masa lalu suramnya. Himeko terdiam, ia pun mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Tidak seperti itu, Switch." Ujar Bossun, mencoba membuat Switch tidak mengingat masa lalu suramnya terlalu dalam.

"Aku akan menceritakannya dengan cepat dan hanya satu kali…" Ketik Switch menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, seakan-akan Bossun tidak mengatakan hal yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalu suramnya.

"… sama persis dengan yang aku berikan pada saat ulang tahun Sawa di SMP, aku mengira itu milik Sawa. Maka aku membawanya ke rumah, ternyata di boneka itu tidak ada kalung yang bertuliskan YS, yang pada saat dulu aku tulis pada boneka milik Sawa. Melainkan AK. Itulah alasan mengapa aku peduli dengan boneka ini. Lagipula aku merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap pemilik aslinya. Cerita tamat." Tersurat kesangsian di wajah Switch setiap kali ia akan mengetik nama Sawa.

"Aku kira kau tidak mau bercerita!" Bentak Himeko sambil memperlihatkan wajah _oni-_nya.

"Jadi begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari pemiliknya? Coba kau cari siswa yang berinisial AK di Kaimei dahulu, lalu cari siapa yang tinggal di daerah jalan itu."

"Baiklah, Bossun. Satu-satunya yang berinisial AK di Kaimei adalah…" Sesaat Switch berhenti mengetik.

"…. Asahina Kikuno kelas 2-G, dari OSIS. (hmph)" Ketik Switch meneruskan. _Laptop_-nya mengeluarkan suarra menahan tawa.

"Si gadis D.O.S? Hahahaha tidak mungkin rasanya." Ujar Himeko sambil tertawa hambar.

"Tapi dalam _database_-ku, ia suka boneka binatang." Ketik Switch.

"Apaa? OSIS? Hmm, tapi rasanya aku melihat ia membawa bonekanya kemarin." Ujar Bossun.

Sejenak ruangan klub SKET Dan menjadi hening dan canggung. Tidak ada lagi yang berkomentar setelah kalimat yang Bossun ucapkan.

"Baiklah, kita tidak perlu bertanya pada gadis D.O.S itu. Responnya pasti tidak akan baik, aku yakin itu. Lagi pula, ia anggota dari OSIS busuk itu." Ujar Bossun memecah keheningan, menahan emosi karena adanya kata "OSIS" yang sempat menggema di telingannya dan keharusan mengucapkan kata "OSIS" agar jelas.

_Haruskah aku mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu ruangan klub SKET dan, lalu memohon pertolongan? Tapi rasanya tidak perlu, selama aku bisa melakukannya sendiri aku tidak perlu pertolongan, _batin seseorang berkacamata _frame _merah sambil pergi meninggalkan pintu ruangan klub SKET Dan.

"Eh, siapa itu tadi? Rasanya aku melihat bayangan di bawah pintu mematung sekian lama. Namun sekarang sudah hilang." Ujar Himeko sambil membuka pintu dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yang dilihatnya hanya satu orang. Gadis bersurai hitam dikuncir ekor kuda berjalan membelakanginya. Kesangsian tersurat di wajah Himeko. Ia mengejar gadis itu sambil berteriak "Hey kau sekretaris OSIS!"

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan tanpa mencari sumber suara orang yang tidak memanggil namanya, melainkan jabatannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menengok ke arah manapun. Pandangannya masih lurus ke arah depannya.

"Hey, Asahina-san. Tadi kenapa kau mematung di depan pintu ruangan SKET Dan?" Tanya Himeko.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Daisy.

"Tentu saja ururanku, tadi kau mematung di depan ruangan klubku, SKET Dan. Ada masalah? Atau kau ingin meminta tolong?" Tanya Himeko lagi.

"Tidak jadi." Ujar Daisy dingin. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Himeko.

Himeko menahan emosinya. Memutar arah tubuhnya, dan kembali ke ruangan klub SKET Dan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Bossun setelah melihat Himeko kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini. Orang yang mematung di depan pintu ruangan klub kita adalah si gadis D.O.S." Ujar Himeko.

"Apa yang tadinya ingin ia lakukan?" Ketik Switch bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku bertanya dan ia hanya menjawab "bukan urusanmu" "tidak jadi" ah lagi pula untuk apa aku peduli?" Jawab Himeko.

"Switch, apakah kau yakin tidak ada siswa atau siswi lain yang berinisial AK di Kaimei selain si gadis D.O.S?" Tanya Bossun membahas lagi tentang boneka itu.

"Ya, _database-_ku sangat lengkap. Tidak mungkin salah. Bagaimana kalau kita memantau jalan dimana aku kejatuhan boneka itu? Padahal aku berharap kejatuhan durian. Ada kemungkinan si pemilik akan mencari di daerah sana." Ketik Switch.

"(*)_Sasuga _Switch!" Ujar Bossun dan Himeko dengan kompak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana! Switch, kau jadi _Mr. tour guide _kami ya." Ujar Bossun.

"Aku suka nama itu, membuatku merasa menjadi _Mr. tour guide." _Ketik Switch, polos.

"Itu memang nama panggilanmu!" Teriak Bossun dan Himeko. Switch sama sekali tidak tersentak, kalem seperti biasanya.

"Disini.."Ketik Switch.

"Yosh, sekarang kita tunggu orang yang kelihatannya sedang mencari sesuatu." Ujar Bossun.

Mereka menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Tak tampak seorang pun mencari sesuatu di jalan itu. Padahal, mentari telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Rembulan mulai mengisi tempat mentari.

"Switch, apakah kau yakin kau kejatuhan boneka disini?" Tanya Bossun. Sangsi, karena sekian lama menunggu tanpa adanya secercah hasil.

"Ya." Jawab Switch pendek.

Dari arah barat, terlihat tiga siluet hitam bergerak mendekati para anggota SKET Dan. Entah hanya ingin lewat saja atau sengaja menghampiri. Masih belum jelas. Satu persatu tiga siluet hitam yang bergerak itu mulai menampakkan wujud aslinya. Satu orang bersurai coklat muda sebahu, satu orang bersurai hitam panjang tanpa poni, dan satu orang bersurai hitam dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Hati-hati, Mimorin." Ujar seseorang yang bersurai coklat muda sebahu pada seseorang yang bersurai hitam panjang tanpa poni.

"Ya, Michiru-kun. Aku duluan ya, Michiru-kun, Daisy-chan." Ujar seseorang yang bersurai hitam panjang tanpa poni pada kedua orang yang ada disana sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bukankah mereka dari OSIS?" Tanya Himeko sambil memperhatikan tiga orang tadi yang sekarang menjadi dua.

"Ya." Jawab Bossun pendek.

"Yang memisahkan diri Unyuu Mimori-san. Dan yang disana Shinba Michiru-san dan Asahina Kikuno-san."

"Aku tahu itu!" Teriak Bossun dan Himeko kompak. Membuat Michiru dan Daisy menengok ke arah mereka, yang sebelumnya sibuk menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bossun dan Himeko memasang wajah _poker_ mereka. Switch tidak perlu karena wajahnya memang sudah wajah _poker. _

"Bossun, sepertinya mereka sedang mencari sesuatu." Bisik Himeko pada Bossun. Bossun mengangguk tanda setuju. Bossun mendekati Michiru dan Daisy.

"Apa yang sedang kalian cari?" Tanya Bossun pada Michiru dan Daisy.

"Kami sedang mencari... hmph!" Ujar Michiru tidak sempat meneruskan karena mulutnya ditutup tangan Daisy.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujar Daisy memotong kalimat Michiru.

"Kami bisa membantumu mencari benda yang sedang dicari." Ujar Bossun.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Daisy dingin.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Daisy-chan." Ujar Michiru sambil memutar-mutarkan rambutnya. Daisy tidak menjawab, namun Michiru tetap pergi meninggalkan Daisy dan SKET Dan.

Kini yang tersisa di jalan itu hanya Bossun, Himeko, Switch, dan Daisy. Bossun rasanya ingin sekali bertanya pada Daisy tentang boneka itu, namun sangsi dan sedikit kesal karena Daisy adalah anggota OSIS. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara semenjak Michiru pergi, kecanggungan menyerang mereka. Daisy masih mencari sesuatu, menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Ia ingin meminta pertolongan, namun rasa gengsi terlanjur menyerangnya karena telah mengatakan "tidak perlu" ketika Bossun menawarkan pertolongan. Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch hanya diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Kau menyukai boneka binatang kan?" Ketik Switch tiba-tiba. Daisy tersentak, terkejut akan apa yang Switch ketik. Meskipun ia sudah tahu Switch mengetahui ia menyukai boneka binatang sejak lama. Daisy tidak menjawab. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa tekejutnya, ia meneruskan mencari barang yang ia cari.

"Yang seperti ini, kan?" Ketik Switch lagi. Daisy masih tidak menggubris apa yang Switch ketik. Bossun dan Himeko terdiam, memperhatikan Switch.

"Hey, setidaknya tengok dulu." Ujar Himeko, emosi. Daisy masih tidak menggubris. Himeko turun tangan. Ia menarik tangan Daisy berusaha memutar tubuhnya ke arah Switch, agar Daisy setidaknya melihat apa yang berada di tangan Switch. Daisy menyentakan tubuhnya. Jempol, jari manis dan kelingking tangan kanannya ia lipat, membentuk tanda _peace_. Pose yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali merasa kesal, pose ketika ia akan menusuk mata orang yang membuatnya kesal. Nyaris tangan yang membetuk tanda _peace_ itu mengenai mata Himeko, namun Bossun menahannya. Kini Daisy tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan terpaksa ia melirik ke arah benda yang berada di tangan Switch. Ia tersentak, terkejut lagi.

"I-Itu.." Uja Daisy tebata-bata.

"Milikmu?" Tanya Bossun sambil melerai tangan Daisy. Daisy tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Switch, kemarikan!" Ujar Bossun. Bossun menangkap boneka yang dilempar Switch dan memberikannya pada Daisy.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Daisy.

"Berterima kasihlah pada _otaku_ kami." Jawab Bossun sambil memamerkan giginya.

"Te-te-terima kasih. Ta-ta-tapi mengapa?" Ujar Daisy, sangsi.

"Karena kau adalah… teman." Ketik Switch. Daisy tersentak ia mengingat apa yang ia katakan pagi tadi pada Switch. _Kita bukan teman, maka jangan bertingkah seperti kita iya, _kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya beberapa kali. Ia menunduk, malu. Malu akan apa yang ia katakan pagi tadi.

"Terima kasih Usui-san, Fujisaki-san, Onizuka-san." Ujar Daisy tiba-tiba. Bossun dan Himeko tersenyum, seakan-akan mengiyakan ucapan Daisy. Switch diam, namun ia membatin _iya._

_Begitu banyak orang yang peduli padaku namun aku tidak melakukan sebaliknya. Jadi, inikah artinya teman? Banyak, namun aku baru saja menyadarinya , _batin Daisy.

**Owari/tamat/the end**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ^o^**

**Review nya please **


End file.
